


La piccola Roxy nel paese delle meraviglie (del sesso)     [Orge tra fate e specialisti]

by FelicitySmoak92



Series: Winx "Pervs" Club [A sinful collection] [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgies, Penis In Vagina Sex, Perversion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, horny girls
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySmoak92/pseuds/FelicitySmoak92
Summary: Secondo capitolo della serie Winx "Pervs" Club, tutto dedicato alla piccola Roxy, stronzetta calda chiavata ripetutamente e con grande gioia dagli Specialisti e dalle Winx.Orgia con orgasmi multipli, rapporti orali, vaginali e anali. Un sacco di sborra, fighe aperte e threesome.Solo per ver* fans. Enjoy!





	La piccola Roxy nel paese delle meraviglie (del sesso)     [Orge tra fate e specialisti]

Roxy fece un profondo sospiro, deglutì e si avvicinò con cautela alla sala dell'archivio segreto di Alfea che Faragonda aveva messo a disposizione delle sue studentesse più brillanti per i loro pomeriggi di studio e ricerche.  
Peccato che le occupazioni a cui le sei Winx si dedicavano in quella stanza nascosta avessero ben poco a che fare con l'apprendimento delle arti magiche, si disse la terrestre reprimendo un sorriso sarcastico.  
Arrivò di fronte alla porta della stanza, si calò i jeans verdi e le mutandine già umide, quindi slacciò il reggiseno di pizzo rosa e tirò su la t-shirt.  
Allargò di poco le labbra della sua vulva perfettamente depilata e vide il clitoride gonfio e bagnato, ma per quello era ancora presto. Iniziò piuttosto a massaggiarsi con leggeri movimenti circolari i seni piccoli ma sodi, strofinando tra due dita i capezzoli scuri.  
Cercò di non emettere alcun suono mentre si dava piacere toccandosi le tette, anche se lo spettacolo che spiava dal buco della serratura già le stava facendo colare la fica.  
Oltre la porta si trovava Aisha: nuda e legata per i polsi e le caviglie alla poltrona su cui era seduta, gambe divaricate e corpo da scultura d'ebano ricoperto di sudore; di fronte a lei c'era Stella accucciata, che mostrava senza volere una buona porzione del suo splendido culo nudo a Roxy e parte delle sua figa gonfia, e reggeva tra le mani l'enorme dildo azzurro con cui torturava il clitoride della povera fata dei fluidi, che a giudicare da quanto erano sporche le sue cosce flessuose doveva essere venuta già almeno due volte.  
\- Ti piace, vero? Cielo, guardati!- ridacchiava sadica la biondina, mentre Aisha gemeva senza ritegno e Tecna le strizzava le grosse tette soffici e nere, stando in piedi dietro di lei. Musa si trovava lì davanti e ogni tanto concedeva lunghi baci umidi ad Aisha, fuori dalle bocche, mentre con un altro grosso dildo fucsia trapanava senza sosta la sua stessa figa grondante.  
Roxy dovette trattenere un gemito solo a sentire quelli sempre più alti e disperati della principessa di Andros e quelli di Musa che ora aveva lasciato che Stella sostituisse la sua mano sul sex toy, e gli affondi della fata del sole e della luna sembravano piacerle perfino più dei suoi.  
La principessa di Solaria sorrideva soddisfatta mentre ammirava il lavoro che stava compiendo sulle sue amiche, leccandosi di tanto in tanto le labbra per far arrapare ancora di più le due e Tecna che le rivolgeva continuamente occhiate carica di desiderio.  
\- Ooooh...non ne...posso più...per favoreeeeee...- pregò Aisha, prima di strillare e venire contro il cazzo di plastica che le aveva procurato l'orgasmo solo con delle carezze clitoridee.  
\- Mmmh...sìììììììì...- sussurrò Musa, afferrando la mano di Stella che la masturbava e spingendola più in profondità, proprio in corrispondenza del suo punto G. Stella capì e ridacchiò, aumentando le spinte.  
Ancora un paio e anche la fata della musica raggiunse il culmine, spargendo i suoi liquidi vaginali contro il dildo fucsia, che Stella poi estrasse dalla sua figa aperta e prese a ripulire con la lingua, in modo lento e spudorato.  
Uno spettacolo che causò brividi caldi a tutte le altre, compresa Roxy a cui tastarsi le tette ormai non bastava più, e prese a lusingarsi anche lei con un dildo lilla, strofinandone la punta contro la fica e il clitoride.  
Poco più in là, dentro la stanza, c'erano Bloom e Flora che si davano piacere a vicenda in posizione a 69; Bloom stava sotto, con le cosce spalancate e gli occhi socchiusi, e leccava e succhiava golosa la fica calda e squisita della fata della natura, la cui lingua la stava lentamente mandando in estasi. I loro gemiti fecero quasi venire Roxy, che ora aveva iniziato a penetrarsi col suo dildo e si stuzzicava il clitoride con due dita sempre più velocemente, nella smania di ottenere un orgasmo indimenticabile.  
Intanto dentro Stella e Tecna avevano iniziato a strofinarsi tra loro, palpandosi contemporaneamente le tette, le cosce e le natiche, ed esplorandosi le cavità orali a vicenda con lunghi baci infuocati.  
\- Aaaaah...sìììì...- venne Bloom spingendo il bacino contro la bocca sapiente di Flora, che sorrise compiaciuta e per imitare l'altra raccolse con la magia il dildo azzurro dal pavimento e iniziò a trapanarsi con quello, mentre Bloom ricominciava a leccarla.  
Roxy ormai non ce la faceva più, aveva il respiro corto e accelerato e la vista annebbiata, ma due minuti prima di venire contro il suo uccello finto, qualcuno interruppe quel momento paradisiaco. Si trovò presa completamente alla sprovvista, la legarono, le infilarono un cappuccio e uno strumento per rendere inefficaci i suoi poteri magici al collo, un oggetto simile ad un collare di freddo metallo.  
La paura e lo sgomento si impossessarono di lei, e per un attimo provò solo bruciante vergogna e terrore per la sua sorte, dimenticandosi perfino di dover ancora venire. Intanto mani esperte presero a spogliarla, facendo ben attenzione a sfruttare ogni movimento per toccarle le tette, il culo e sfiorarle la fica, e infine alcune calde voci maschili iniziarono a ridere tutt'attorno a lei.  
\- L'avreste mai detto che questa ragazzina aveva un culetto così magnifico?- domandò qualcuno divaricandole delicatamente i glutei per strizzarglieli per bene, mentre altre braccia forti la trascinavano via di lì.  
\- E tu avresti mai detto che l'avremmo sorpresa qui fuori a massaggiarsi la patata spiando le nostre ragazze?- fece ironico un altro, e a quel punto la fata degli animali capì che si trattava degli Specialisti di Fonterossa.  
Il sollievo però non arrivò: cosa volevano farle ora che l'avevano beccata in quella posizione compromettente? Stuprarla, torturarla, tenerla imprigionata da qualche parte?  
" Non essere idiota" si disse, sforzandosi di mantenere la calma, anche se il cappuccio di stoffa non le permetteva di respirare molto bene "sono alleati delle fate, maghi cavalieri, non fanno queste cose!"  
Proprio in quel momento qualcuno ebbe l'accortezza di sfilarle il cappuccio, che però fu istantaneamente sostituito da una benda di velluto nero sugli occhi che non le lasciava vedere nulla.  
\- Calma, calma, piccola Roxy. Hai fatto una cosa molto scorretta, sai?- le soffiò Stella proprio nell'orecchio, facendola trasalire di sorpresa e non solo. Il problema era che l'avevano messa seduta e legata con le cosce divaricate, ed ora tutti avrebbero visto che aveva la fica fradicia e smaniosa di...  
\- Ma noi siamo tue amiche- proseguì la voce di Bloom, insolitamente sensuale e profonda, mentre le carezzava il ventre nudo con due tipa tiepide, in alto e in basso - e non ti puniremo, anzi, ti coinvolgeremo nei nostri piccoli giochi. Ti va, Roxy?- domandò, strofinando un indice su un capezzolo della terrestre, che dovette sforzarsi di non gemere.  
\- Io...io...vi prego, non lo dirò a nessuno. Volevo solo...- era difficile parlare e non venire mentre Stella le baciava e leccava una spalla e Bloom le carezzava piano le tette, il contatto delle labbra della bionda e la sua lingua calda e le mani della rossa le rendevano quasi impossibile anche solo pensare.  
\- Oh, lo sappiamo bene che non lo dirai a nessuno. Ma vuoi che ti facciamo contenta, vero?- continuò Flora, e all'improvviso una sensazione stranissima colse Roxy, esattamente sulla punta del clitoride. Non era una lingua o un dito, ma qualcosa di leggero e ruvido, forse una...una piuma?  
Intanto Stella le infilò la lingua direttamente nell'orecchio, violandoglielo, e la terrestre non poté far altro che dare voce al suo piacere crescente, mentre Flora aveva sostituito la piuma con un polpastrello che la toccava appena.  
\- Sì...io...io voglio...oh, vi...vi prego...- senza volerlo aveva inarcato il bacino e iniziato a muovere i fianchi in modo da aumentare il contatto con il dito della fata della natura, ma quella cessò immediatamente di strofinarla, con grande delusione della ragazza dai capelli viola.  
\- Vi prego...- mormorò ancora Roxy, e prima che potesse quasi concludere la frase una bocca vogliosa si intrecciò alla sua, iniziando una meravigliosa danza rovente con la sua lingua. Due mani sottili le avevano intrappolato il viso ai lati, ma tanto alla fata degli animali non sarebbe passato neanche per l'anticamera del cervello di sottrarsi a quel bacio fantastico, e dopo la prima bocca che sapeva di fragole mature, ne incontrò un'altra, ugualmente morbida e abile, dal gusto di miele.  
Le Winx la pomiciarono una dopo l'altra, mentre la sua fica iniziava a stillare gli umori direttamente sulla poltrona, e gli Specialisti prendevano a segarsi allo spettacolo delle ragazze impegnate a darsi piacere a vicenda.  
Musa si chinò e iniziò a leccare la passera di Roxy, Aisha infilò a lei due dita nel culo per dilatarglielo e strofinargliele avanti e indietro, Stella montò Flora con un lungo dildo a doppia punta che mosso dalla magia le fotteva entrambe, e Bloom succhiava il buco del culo di Roxy, che ora si trovava in piedi a urlare con quanto fiato aveva in corpo.  
Mentre le Winx le riservavano quello splendido trattamento riprese a strizzarsi le tette, e finalmente poté gemere a pieni polmoni, godendo come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua.  
Intanto Tecna si era avvicinata a Timmy che, nudo come tutti gli altri, se lo masturbava vigorosamente seduto a terra. La fata della tecnologia si avvicinò con lente movenze feline, gli sorrise in modo seducente per eccitarlo ancora di più e gli strofinò la figa contro il viso, prima di sedersi a cavalcioni sulla sua grossa erezione pulsante; le piaceva molto il cazzo di Timmy, per essere così magrolino ce l'aveva proprio grande, con il prepuzio tutto teso all'indietro su quel magnifico glande rosso e liscio.  
Aveva una vena vicino alla punta dell'uccello che Tecna amava stimolare con delle carezze, e così fece anche quella volta, mentre con l'altra mano gli afferrava lo scroto e glielo massaggiava.  
\- Sì, così...- ansimò Timmy, gettando la testa all'indietro. Prima che potesse godersi appieno il massaggio che la sua ragazza gli stava facendo, la fata della tecnologia si impalò letteralmente sulla sua asta lunga e dura, lasciando sfuggire un intenso gemito dalle se labbra.  
Lo specialista allora mugugnò la sua approvazione al sesso in quella posizione, e aiutò Tecna stringendole delicatamente in fianchi e spremendole le tette ogni tanto.  
Gli altri furono subito attirati da quello che facevano, e senza troppi preamboli, Sky, Brandon e Helia, sempre strofinandosi i loro uccelli grossi e congestionati, si avvicinarono al viso di Tecna.  
La ragazza non si fece pregare troppo, e mentre Timmy la spingeva su e giù sul suo cazzo, lei prese a leccarne e succhiarne altri tre con grande perizia, godendosi la sensazione di quei peni ingrossati e vellutati, le palle morbide e le cappelle bagnate. Ogni cazzo aveva un sapore diverso, forte, quasi pungente, e tutti le sembrarono deliziosi, pensò mentre se li gustava.  
Si svuotarono sulla sua faccia quasi contemporaneamente, inondandole il naso, le guance e i corti capelli viola di sborra appiccicosa, mentre lei e Timmy erano già venuti insieme da tempo e ora si concedevano un secondo round senza nemmeno interrompersi, aiutati dalla magia che facevano tornare i loro sessi subito pronti.  
Nel frattempo Roxy era venuta, ed ora si godeva una doppia penetrazione ad opera di Riven e Nex, desiderosi di provarla insieme per la prima volta. I gemiti della terrestre, ancora vergine, sovrastavano quasi quelli di tutti gli altri.  
\- Chissà se la sfonderò per primo io o se sarai tu- disse Riven con un ghigno arrogante.  
\- Coglione, con quel fagiolino che hai tra le gambe puoi andar bene giusto per le chiappette strette di Musa- lo rimbeccò il paladino, che in effetti era un po' più dotato dell'altro. Roxy dal canto suo desiderava solo che quel momento non finisse mai, se quello era il piacere a cui aveva rinunciato fino a quel momento era ben lieta di poter recuperare in quel modo il tempo perduto! Ben diciannove anni senza sesso, tranne le sue affannose masturbazioni ormai sempre più frequenti, era ora di prendere qualche cazzo e farsela leccare da qualcuno! La sensazione di quei due uccelli così spessi dentro di lei le stava semplicemente dando alla testa, e venne senza neanche accorgersene, anche se i due non sembrarono minimamente farci caso e continuarono a spingere ancora e ancora.  
Poco distante c'era Flora, anche lei intenta a prenderne due, Helia nella fica e Brandon nel culo, e anche loro ci davano dentro, con evidente gioia della castana che strillava senza controllo; Musa e Aisha lo succhiavano insieme a Sky, che seduto per terra e con gli occhi socchiusi carezzava loro la testa, spingendole leggermente verso il suo uccello o le palle, quasi ebbro di piacere.  
Musa lappava l'asta di carne e Aisha lusingava lo scroto, e ogni tanto a turno gli succhiavano la punta già sporca di sborra calda.  
Infine Bloom e Stella si dividevano Timmy, che dopo aver preso per ben tre volte Tecna, ora impegnata a masturbarsi con un dildo davanti a loro, si stava rivelando splendidamente capace.  
Prima l'aveva leccata fino all'orgasmo a tutte e due, poi si erano goduto un lavoretto di bocca in combo e ora trapanava il culo di Bloom che stava appoggiata al muro, mentre Stella aveva appena avuto la sua razione di cazzo come testimoniava la sua fica inondata di sperma.  
Roxy intanto si era ripresa dal triplo orgasmo che le avevano procurato Riven e Nex, e si guardò attorno con un ghigno: di certo era troppo presto per sentirsi soddisfatta, doveva ancora dimostrare la sua piena riconoscenza a chi l'aveva voluta lì con loro.  
Si avvicinò a Brandon ed Helia, che avevano appena concluso con Flora, e fece capire loro le sue esatte intenzioni; un attimo dopo glieli succhiava contemporaneamente, spremendo coglioni tra le dita, strofinando le pelli e tirandole all'indietro e prendendo in bocca carne bollente e umida. Voleva essere piena e felice, sporca di sugo di cazzo dalla testa ai piedi.  
Finalmente tutti i suoi sogni più perversi diventavano realtà, e doveva festeggiare. Oh sì. A lungo.


End file.
